The Beginning
by YelenaAvery
Summary: So this is my first FanFic post but I have always wondered about D&Js early years being fresh out of The Academy where they initially trained and what happened in regards to the infamous bobby pin. This is that story


Hey everyone! This is the first FanFic I've posted so be gentle! I have always wondered about D&Js early years fresh out of The Academy and what happened around the infamous bobby pin. This is that story.

**Part 1**

Hi. My name's Delilah Devonshire and for the past few years I have been training to become a top agent through The Academy. You could call it the "Family Business" but I call it "inevitable". My whole life has lead up to this moment, especially after the disappearance of my parents. There was a knock at the door and a couple of people in suits and sunglasses appeared on my doorstep as they explained what had happened and that my parents were presumed dead.

It was at that moment that I decided to follow in my parents' footsteps. To find them. I know they aren't dead, they can't be. I would know, wouldn't I?

I think that was the last time I saw Al in an actual suit. Since then we have kept in constant contact and he had already guaranteed me a spot in his organization knowing full well that I may have a one track mind but I am one of the best that's out there.

Tomorrow is graduation and then it is time for the real world. Time for undercover gigs and sleuth work and taking on the bad guys. While all that is well and good, I can't wait to gain access to Top Secret files that will tell me more about my parents' disappearance since the system here is encrypted even beyond my ability.

Surprisingly I was thankful to hear that one of my training partners has also been accepted into Al's team. Not that I would admit to him I was thankful but at least a familiar face will be welcome.

Julius Chevalier is a ladies' man who I think knows deep down that he isn't _actually_ a ladies man. He is a very well trained athlete but I still managed to beat him during our fencing final. As much as it pains me to admit, he does possess some skills that I am not the best at which led us to be put together on a few mock "assignments".

I guess we could be considered friends in the vaguest of terms and we are both at the top of our class but if I have to leave him to follow a lead about my parents then I will.

Should be interesting to see how tomorrow goes. I start with Al in a couple of days since there is no sense it putting off my future.

My mind is focused.

I will find them.

But this is just the beginning.

I woke up at 6AM, sharp. Can't break a well-trained habit.

Throwing on my sweats and running shoes I headed out into the dewy morning to get in a jog before starting my day. This is the best way to clear my mind and focus plus, now that this time in my life is done, focus is what I need most. I can't allow myself to be sentimental or anything else so positively sappy but I do feel like I will miss this place.

The grounds of The Academy looked as immaculate as ever in anticipation of the closing ceremonies where everyone will walk up and get their diploma. It would be a somewhat thought through affair but there won't be many spectators. Unless your parents were also agents, they wouldn't be allowed to come under the pretense of this being a very strict school for gifted teens. It will be quiet, which is good.

I made my way around the pond and as I turned the last corner, I ran head-first into Julius. Absently I noticed that even though he had been running as well, he hadn't broken a sweat. Even in training he managed to keep a cool head, although, he did put up a good defense through humour and sarcasm.

"Can't kick the habit either, eh? Even on our last day?" He had a glint of playfulness in his eyes which seems to disarm me on most occasions… this was no exception.

"I guess not. But I'm almost done my route and then on to the main event." I motioned back in the direction where I had passed people setting up the small stage and seats.

"How cool is it that, after today, we are officially agents?" A smile plastered itself on his face as he stretched his legs.

"That's what all of this has been for. If we weren't official agents after today then I wouldn't be overly impressed at the outcome." I didn't join in on his obvious glee but I said it the way I felt it.

Even so, he didn't stop smiling. He was like a big kid, I kind of admired that in him.

We never told each other about anything personal, we kept strictly to incidental topics or school. I know he did this for my benefit because I can tell he would have no problem sharing things about himself.

To my right a pungent odour drifted in our direction followed by a rustling in the reeds at the edge of the pond. Suddenly Nosy (who we nicknamed for obvious reasons) came out with one hand going through his hair and the other keeping his balance as he came out of the pond.

"Come on Nosy! On graduation? What happened this time?" Julius could barely contain his laughter and I will be honest, neither could I.

"Well, there was this frog. And he just had this funny look in his eye, so I reached out to catch him and… well… then I sorta, fell. We haven't had any rain for a while and I guess the algae has built up more than usual…" He seemed almost bashful while explaining what had happened.

"You should probably get cleaned up before the ceremony. Don't want to make anyone pass out during the big event do ya?" I was mainly thinking of myself in this scenario as Nosy generally gets seated near me.

Nosy waved to us as he ran to the dorms in search of a shower and soap.

"I guess I should probably get going too." I casually saluted Julius as I picked up my jog again and headed back to my own dorm.

Why did I salute him? I hadn't done that before, he's not of a higher rank than me. Geeze I must have looked so stupid.

No sense worrying about it now though, what's done is done. I shook my head as I re-entered my dorm.

The door was unlocked which set off an alarm in my head as I remembered locking it when I left. Slowly I looked around in position to defend myself if need be but no one was there and nothing seemed out of place. That is, until I reached my desk where a note had been left. I read it with shaking hands.

"So now it is your turn.

I know what you are looking for.

Don't think you will succeed or else you will meet the same fate."

No signature at the end. Just 3 lines scrawled on standard lined paper. Hardly something that I could determine ownership from.

My hands may have been shaking but my mind was still that of a spy… Even if I had just been threatened after someone broke into my dorm room.

This sure has made the day more interesting.

The rest of the day went by without much fan-fare. Minus Nosy tripping as he went up the steps to receive his diploma and Julius' obvious snickering, everything went off without a hitch.

I kept the note is my pocket under my graduation gown as a reminder that the person who left it for me could be here. It is also possible that they have been here a while since they chose to enter my dorm at the time when I always go for my jog. Then again, that could potentially be coincidence… but I doubt it.

After the ceremony, everyone went back to the main building where they had set up a place for punch and music. It felt disarming to me but I went anyway. It wasn't a surprise to see everyone dressed up, we had to practice undercover in all sorts of scenarios throughout the last few years.

I took this chance to keep a low profile and truly look at everyone in the room. Any one of them could be the person who left the note. Absently I check that it is still in my skirt pocket as a hand touches my shoulder.

"Not bad, eh?" It was Julius, looking dashing as ever in his suit.

"Hmm?" I questioned hesitantly.

"The music, the food, the drinks, your dress… you name it." He laughed.

"Well thanks Julius, flattering as ever I see." I smiled to myself hoping he didn't see and then cleared my head since I was on my own mission.

"You seem a little sidetracked Delilah, what's up?"

I knew that he genuinely wanted to know to help but I couldn't let him. Not about this.


End file.
